Christmas tree
by ziggy carroll
Summary: A story of levy and Gajeel, a possible lemon in second. i hope you like I'm not good with summary's.
1. Chapter 1

So I don't own Fair tail, but I do own a cat that thinks she's my slippers and insists on sleeping on my feet. Please read if you have any comments please let me know I'll take good with the bad (just don't be a dick.)

Christmas Tree.

I was looking at the Christmas trees that where all lined up, Just waiting for someone to come along and take them home with them, dress them up with twinkling lights and beautifully painted ornaments. I sighed looking at the one of the biggest ones in the lot running my gloved finger along a small leaf, brushing some of the freshly fallen snow off one of the branches. I watched the snow fall to the ground when I heard someone clear their voice behind me, I turned around to find Gajeel staring at me with his intense red eyes "Does it really take you this long to choose a tree Shrimp?"  
my face went hot with a flush.  
Had I really be looking at the tree that long. "I was just thinking it would be nice if I could have big tree this year to decorate, rather than the small one I always land up having to get." I watched as he arched a single eyebrow and looked at the tree "I have a lot of books not much room for big tree." He grunted in response and felt my face redden again.  
He picked up the tree and carried it on his shoulder like it was nothing. "Lilly was buggin' me to get one anyway." He said as he paid the fearful man who looked just about ready to wet himself as he nervously gave Gajeel his receipt.  
"let's go Shrimp, I'm no good at that festive cheer shit and your small enough to fit on the top if I can't find a star." he grinned at me as he chuckled to himself at his bad joke of me being the fairy on top of the tree.  
"I'm not that short!" I shouted after him with a strained smile.  
He carried on walking and shouted back. "You better hurry or your gonna get left behind." I quickly caught up to him and we walked back to his house in comfortable silence as I listened to the festive music and the hum of people passing by as I stole glances at him and just for a moment I thought he did the same.

When we had gotten to Gajeel's place he placed the tree in the corner of main room grunted and growling until he lost his patience and used his iron magic to pin the tree to his floor and I smiled to myself. "So where do we begin?" he asked me while scratching his head looking at the tree with his head tilted.  
I looked around "Do you have any lights and decorations?"  
"over there in those bags and boxes." He pointed to the dining table made of iron I walked over to the table and peeked into a bag. "Lilly picked most of them out so there's probably something kiwi related in there somewhere." He shrugged while he shook the tree to see if it was stable and grunted in satisfaction.  
I opened the boxes and empted to bags on the table and sorted out which goes on the tree and what was for the rest of the room while Gajeel was leaning over me and I could feel his body heat close to me making me feel warm. "Here's the lights." I handed one end to him slightly touching his hand by accident. "Now we put them on the tree and keep them near the back and middle, so the light reflects of the other decorations." He nodded as we placed them on the tree sometimes bumping hands and his rough fingers brushing against mine form time to time.

After a little while we had the tree finished and had moved on to working on the walls. I was sitting on Gajeel's shoulders pining up finale trimming. Gajeel's hands where holding on to my legs gently to keep me steady and it was sending tingles all the way through me as he absent-mindedly stroked them. I shifted a little bit to push in the stubborn pin and his grip tightened on my legs.

As soon as I was done I place my hands on Gajeel's head checking my handy work was okay. "Shrimp, what are you doing?" he asked roughly.

I looked down at him to see my hands where playing with his hair and I blushed "the same thing you've been doing with my legs." A said back before I could even think about it. My face started to heat up even more as I jumped off his shoulders and made myself busy with the empty boxes and bags.

Gajeel came behind me and picked me up and place me on the table "What are you doing?" I asked as he placed himself between my legs, my heart stared to race as blushed Gajeel looked me in the eyes. "Gajeel?" I asked as he put a hand on my legs and took one of my hands he moved it towards his hair. I ran my fingers through his hair feeling the silky locks as his thumb made small circles on the tops of my thighs. My breathing hitched a little as my body began to hum. He tilled his head to me and placed his lips to mine.

End….. for now?

Not sure If I should continue this in to a full blown lemon, if you want it let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own fairy tail.

Chapter Two

My breathing hitched a little as my body began to hum. He tilled his head to me and placed his lips to mine. My hand sunk deeper into his hair as his lips moved steadily against mine. I felt his hand start to knead my thigh with a gentle pressure. I let go of his hair and wrapped my arms around his neck my fingers stroking at the nape of his neck as he moved closer between my legs moving his hands to my hips and pulling me closer and wrapped my legs around his waist, I nipped at Gajeel's lips and he growled deep in his throat the sound vibrating in his chest as I pushed my body closer to his body as he slipped his tongue past my lips to stroke my own, He nipped one last time at my lips and looked me in the eyes.  
I looked up at him with a slight flush across my face as my chest fell and rose with breathlessness his doing the same. "You kiss good." He said and smiled to him as he placed his head on mine I could hear him breathing deeply, I wanted him more I didn't want to stop, and I need more.  
I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me and kissed him again as I lifted his shirt up past his navel he broke the kiss and allowed me to pull the shirt over his head. He watched my face the whole time and kissed my cheek once his shirt was off he captured my lips again pressing his self closer more intimately to me.  
His hands felt their way down my sides smoothing over my jumper and pulling it over my head kissing the top of nose once the jumper was removed. I looked up into his eyes as I unbuckled his belt, unfastened his trouser button and pulled down his zipper over the straining bulge of his leather trousers revelling a tuff of dark hair.  
I leaned forward and kissed his chest slipping my hands into the back of his trosuers cuping the cheeks of his bottom as his trousers slipped down to the ground down to the floor gentaly squeezing him. He kicked off his boots and kicked his trousers to one side. I looked at him standing in front of me naked unashamed of his body not his scars or the piercings it was all part of him and I loved him for it. He pulled my tank top up over my head and off my body then released my breasts from my lacy blue bra he kissed me and pushed me back against the table top forcing me to lay down with his body. Gajeel's hands moved to my small chest feeling the slight weight of them before taking the tip of one of my nipples into his mouth teasing the Harding tip with his tongue, I made a slight sound in the back of my throat that was somewhere in between a moan and a cry of surprise. I should have been embarrassed but I wasn't I was happy to have him except me and to allow me to except him. His lips and tongue moved down my body swirling his tongue around my belly button reaching the tops of my jeans.  
He pulled my shoes off my feet and dragged my jeans from my legs as well as my underwear and dropped them in a pile next to his. He kissed me a little more roughly and slipped his hand down to the juncture of my legs playing with the patch of blue hairs there before circling a finger around the bundle of sensitive nerves hidden there. His lips moved to my neck as his fingers moved to my entrance to slipping inside of me I moaned his name under my breath as my hips moved of their own accord as his fingers moved within me, he trailed back down my body with kisses and nips soon his tongue was where his fingers where slipping in and out of my body sparking a fire within me. He slipped his fingers and tongue from my body and I whimpered I was so close to something, something good, and something big. He picked me up "not here." Gajeel said huskily as he carried me away from the table, through the living room and to his bedroom, then placed me on his soft bed.  
He placed his body between my legs, held one of my hands above my head and kissed me sweetly just one last time before he pushed himself slowly into my body. The pain was minimal, not like how the other girls in the guild had described to me. I pulled Gajeel down for another kiss needing to feel him closer to me as he flexed his hips towards me grinding his pubic bone agsint me causing me to moan out loud, I held on trying to keep up as my hips move along with his strokes feeling his warmth deep within me making me feel connected to him in way that wasn't just sex, but something that was like adding fuel to a fire making it burn fast, hotter more brightly. My legs tightened around Gajeel. It felt like my whole being exploded, screamed as well as my heart stopping all at the same time. I was breathless Gajeel kissed me as he pushed harder and deeper in to me one last time before I felt him shiver and heard him grunt as he too came inside of me.  
I held him to me as the finale waves of pleasure over came both of us while we tried to catch our breath while trying to keep myself grounded with Gajeel as my anchor.

Gajeel was sound asleep when I woke up next to him his hair messy and wild as I supposed mine was as well from our pervious activities. I looked at his peaceful face and kissed him on top of his head brushing the hair from his forehead. "I know you not asleep." I said to him, he smile up at me. "There no point in you just smiling, not when I would rather have you kiss me."  
Gajeel sat up letting the sheet fall from his body as he kissed me pushing me to the bed growling deep in his throat "no, not again you two it's bad enough you didn't even notice me when I walked in and found you two on you to on the table top but I have to listen to it all again." Lily said while standing outside the door. "I need to make up for the lack of sleep you two." I laughed as Gajeel continued to kiss his way down my body as Lily sighed "I'll be at the guild." And with that he slammed the door behind him and Gajeel attacked my lips once again.

So I know it's taken a while. I do have a good excuse my boss's wife passed away this week she was a lovely woman and to help him during this time all the staff helped by taking on a few of his shifts man he works hard, any way I hoped you enjoyed it so far and I may have a few more chapters in time for Christmas fingers crossed.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own fairy tail

It had been a week since I had last seen Gajeel, He and lily had gone on a mission together. He had left the day after we spent the night together for the first time. He had kissed me goodbye and left now it had been nearly a week but I was still happy.  
I looked at my friends around the guild my whole world had changed and they were the same as ever I smiled to myself. No one had really noticed that I was no longer a virgin Lucy had asked me if I'd changed my makeup or face cream, I just smiled and said nothing like that and Mirajane had pointed out that there was something different about me.  
It was the week before Christmas and the decorating party way in full swing everyone was happy, eating and drinking as well as myself and Christmas music was flowing through the room. Jet came over to me wearing a blue jumper with a snowman with a glowing carrot nose on the front "you wanna put some tinsel on the tree with me?" he asked with big eyes holding up the golden tinsel.  
I down the last of my drink before taking the tinsel from him. "Sure." I pulled him along to the tree placing the tinsel around the tree carefully.

After a while Natsu as usual had became bored and started eating all the candy canes while Lucy tried to strangle him with his own scarf yelling at him to drop the candy canes. I was under tree fixing the tree skirt with Wendy. The lights where pretty all different colours slowly flashing and reflecting off of the tree ornaments. "Hey shrimp." Gajeel said was kneeling down next to me with lily on his shoulder waving to me.  
"Hi guys, how was your mission?" I started to crawl from under the tree, Gajeel put out his hand to help me up I took his calloused hand.  
"Long." He said pulling me up and circling his arms around my waist as he kissed me. He was warm as I melted into his arms pressing myself closer to him "too long" he said before he deepened the kiss his hands smoothing over my waist and backside giving me a squeeze as tightened my grip around him. When we broke apart the whole guild had stopped what they were doing and where staring at us. Gajeel looked around "what the hell are you all staring at?" he asked with his hand still on my ass, like us being together was something everybody already should know.  
"I can't speak for the whole guild but I'm gonna say you guys making with the smooches." Wendy said from under the tree looking and blushing up at us. Gajeel let go of my ass and stepped back giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
Gajeel scratched his head and shrugged and sat at the nearest table waving a hand "I'm too tired for this shit, as you where." He said with a yawn, slowly guild went back to their jobs still watching us out of the corner of their eyes.  
"Well this is uncomfortable." Lily said jumping off Gajeel's shoulder to go and join the others around the tree. I smiled and waved bye to lily. I took Gajeel's hand. He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb sending tingles up and down my arm.  
Mirajane placed a drink in front of Gajeel and looked at both of our faces "you know, I knew something was different about you levy, when I saw you last week had such a lovely glow about you." I moved closer to Gajeel trying to hide my face in his arm. "Just don't forget to use protection." She giggled at us.  
"Shit!" Gajeel growled and looked at me looking for something."I forgot, we…..you…umm." he stumbled while pointing to my stomach. Mirajane eyes went big she was only teasing us but Gajeel had just confirmed how far we had gone in front of the guilds' biggest gossip.  
"No, we're good." I said nervously laughing at his panic. Mirajane raised an eyebrow and then smiled before skipping way without saying a word. I wonder how long that will take before it gets around the guild. I sighed he was still worrying.  
"I'm on the pill so we don't have to worry for next time." I whispered to Gajeel blushing.  
He grinned down at me "next time Huh?" he pulled me into his lap and nipped at my neck. "So when is next time?" he whispered into my ear attacking the spot behind it.  
"What happened for being too tired?" I would have enjoyed his playfulness more if I wasn't aware of the whole guild watching us. Sighing to myself they wanted to see what I'll do. I could see Mirajane smiling behind her hand leaning over the table watching us with Cana she said something to Cana and Cana burst out laughing. I lifted myself up so I was resting on my knees and kissed Gajeel "giving them a show are we?" Gajeel asked he must have been well aware of Mirajane watching us like a hawk and whatever they were talking about.  
"Might as well give them what they want now so they can leave us alone later." Without wasting any time he captured my lips slipping his tongue in to my mouth, I pulled on his hair pulling him closer to me. I suddenly felt the same fire in my veins from the first night we where together but this time it was more intense I lowered myself on to Gajeel's lap pressing our bodies together feeling a slight bulge staring to grow.  
I broke the kiss "can next time be now?" I asked trying to catch my breath scratching my nails against his scalp.  
Gajeel chuckled "whatever you want shrimp." I kissed him again snaking my tongue into his mouth. After a few moments Gajeel pulled away "there was something I wanted to ask you, but not here."  
"okay." I said. We stood up and head for his house trying to ignore the whoops and cheers from our friends.

A/N I will get one more chapter up by tonight from England so that's about another five hours to 8pm.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own fairy tail.

Chapter 4.

Gajeel asked me to sit down when we had gotten t his house he had disappeared into the kitchen leaving me to play with my fingers until he had reappeared with two hot cups of tea. He place the cups on the small table and turned to me "I'm not good with words so I just gonna spit it out, okay?" I nodded my yes worried about what he was going to ask me. "Will you be my mate?"  
my eyes went wide "your mate as in like a wife?" his eyes was locked to mine.  
"Yes and no, we'll be bound together and you'll be the only woman….you are the only woman I want to be with." My head was spinning this is the man I love and he was asking me to be mated to him. "You don't have to say yes, I can't mark you without you marking me first." He was scratching his neck he was nervous.  
"What does that mean?" I asked hoping I didn't involve a branding iron.  
"Well, you'll leave a mark on my scent and once you have done your part I take over and place my mark on you." He was blushing.  
"What's my "part"" I was watching him carefully.  
"You take control of us being together with you on top of me and when you're ready I take over." he crossed is arms and sat back still watching me.  
"When we do this it would be forever?" I asked. I wanted him. I want this. I love him.  
"As long as you want me it will be." I nodded I had made my decision a week ago and I wasn't going to back down now. I got up and took his hand and led him in to his bedroom.

I was blushing I could feel the heat on my face. "So I have to take control?" I was playing with his hands I like his hands there big and strong and they make me feel safe.  
"Yes and don't worry as long as it feels right to you can't go wrong." He said kissing my hand.  
"Okay." I took a deep breath and started to unbutton his vest.  
I stood on my tip toes and kissed him, he didn't even touch me though I could see it was hard for him not too. I lifted his hand to my face and placed it on my cheek kissing the palm of his hand before letting it go. I removed his shirt and he kicked of his boots for me. I unfastened his top button of his jeans before pulling my dress up over my head and dropping it to the floor. I rid myself of my bra and panties before removing Gajeel's jeans the whole time he watched me. I kissed his the centre of his chest leaving a trail down his body till my lips found the patch of Corse dark hair I kneeled down to him taking his hard length into my hand stroking him. He sucked in a deep breath of air. He told me to do what I felt was right and this is what my instincts where telling me to do.  
He watched me work him with my hand. I leaned forward and ran my tongue up the underside of him before taking him into my mouth, he growled sharply in a pleasant way. I stroked him with my hand as a worked him with my mouth taking as much of him as could running my tongue over the slit of the head and he moaned loudly.  
I released him and pushed him down on to the bed. I straddled his hips feeling his manhood against my backside. I leaned forward and kissed him. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and ran my tongue against his. I ran my fingers down his body feeling the strength of him form years of hard training, enjoying the feel of the small hairs that littered his chest.  
I took him once again into my hand lightly squeezing him before guiding him into me. I lowered myself down his hardness feeling myself being filled completely giving a soft moan of pleasure as I lifted myself back up and repeated it a few times before I began to rock my hips more vigorously as the feel of him inside of me was taking over my mind.  
I watched his face he was staring me trying to control himself I was written all over him my hands pressed on to his chest as I picked up the pace a little. He griped the bed sheets trying to keep still growling at the back of his throat. His eyes never once looked away from me he watched me carefully my face, the soft bounce of my chest with each move I made even my hips as he watched himself disappear into my body and reappear again. I ground hips down and hard onto him before I grabbed him to me using his shoulders for support as bounced up and down on him a little faster and harder taking him deeper into me.  
I called out loudly his lips then slammed onto mine kissing me deeply as he pushed me onto my back thrusting deeply into me. I dug my nails into him as his hips rocked up into me pushing me over the edge and into my second orgasm, it ripped through me I called out loud kissing his neck and nipping at the spot I was kissing. He wrapped my legs around his hips and I thrust my hips up to him, he licked and kissed my neck I felt his teeth nip harder against my neck and then he bit into my neck. It should have hurt but it didn't it felt incredible I could feel him suckle on my neck.  
Felt the urge to sink my teeth into him as well. I nipped and kissed his neck licking a spot before I bit into his neck and sucked. Blood flooded into my mouth It wasn't unpleasant but it felt right Gajeel's thrusts became more rapid almost harsh he was enjoyed being bitten as did I.  
I let go of his neck and watched as the two small holes in his neck despaired I felt him release my neck he looked me in the eye I held his gaze his face was flushed as was my own but he never looked more handsome to me more than in this moment. He placed my head back on to a pillow as his body rocked against my own he kissed me and my body gave out one last time with an intense shudder of pleasure as I felt Gajeel release inside of me making me feel warm all over.

Gajeel held me and kissed my hair and my cheek as well as my lips form time to time. I held on to him loving the feeling of his strong arms. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?" Gajeel asked me I smiled.  
"Just did what you told me to do, I followed my instincts." One day I'll show him my more risqué books. "Was it…..was I okay?"  
"best Christmas gift I could ever hope for shrimp." He kissed me.  
"Really?" I asked playfully while sitting up next to him. "Wait till your birthday, now that will be a gift to remember." He growled and placed his lip to mine.

The end

I hope you guys have a nice time tomorrow whatever your doing.  
Merry Christmas.


End file.
